pizzatowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Snick
Snick the Porcupine is a character who appears in the Pizza Tower SAGE 2019 Demo. The demo takes place at his own special event, the Snick Amateur Game Expo, where he invites Peppino to try his games. Like a certain famous hedgehog, he has a style and attitude that came straight out of the 1990's, but he is less popular than that other animal mascot. He also has a ghastly floating form (or possibly an evil doppelganger) named Snick.exe (offical name dont change), in reference to the popular Sonic creepypasta that he was based off of. Snick.exe appears once Snick's Challenge becomes selectable. Once Snick's Challenge is beaten, you can play as the Snick in the demo by hitting a block in the Cowboy Task room. Hitting the block again allows you to switch back to Peppino, and vice versa. Gameplay When playing as Snick, the player automatically builds speed when walking, but can't drift at high speeds. Abilities Peelout The dash button makes Snick use the same Super Peelout ability that Sonic can use in Sonic CD, letting him reach top speed in an extremely short time and without building speed first. Super Jump Same as Peppino & The Noise's Super Jump, but looks completely different - he briefly transforms into Electric Snick, in reference to Super Sonic, and flies straight upwards until he hits a ceiling. Automatic Dash Moving Snick makes him automatically gain momentum in walking. Height and Ducking Due to Snick's height, he is able to traverse through short spaces where Peppino and The Noise would have to duck or roll. Transformations Armor Snick Same as Knight Peppino & Noise. Instead of gaining a suit of knight armor, Snick becomes a robot, in reference to Metal Sonic from the Sonic series. Armor Snick uses rocket shoes to move, and spring legs to jump. Bomb Snick Snick holds the bomb by simply touching it and can move around freely. Bomb Snick works the same as Bomb Peppino & The Noise. Ball Snick As Snick cannot duck, this transformation can only happen when he gets kicked by a Pepperoni Goblin or either the slopes. Snick transforms into a ball similar to Sonic when he rolls or jump. Trivia * Snick was created for the Sonic Amateur Game Expo 2019 to be a knockoff of Sonic, making the Pizza Tower demo relevant to SAGE 2019 and downloadable on their site. ** Snick has multiple animations that reference Sonic, like his jump, body slam, and Ball status, as well as the animations for entering a door, and his idle animation. ** When playing as Snick, the exit door is changed to a signpost with his face on it. * Snick's taunts are all references to various Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog YTMMVs created by iteachvader. ** Snick's parachute and goggles are a reference to "Skydiving!" ** Snick's submarine is a reference to "Getaway Submarine." ** Snick in a pot is a reference to "Hedgehog Stew." ** Snick's go-kart and trophy are a reference to "Win the race." * Snick was made playable in the SAGE 2019 Demo after Pizza Tower Guy held a vote as to whether to include him or The Noise as the demo's second playable character. * Even though he's playable in the SAGE 2019 Demo, his playable status was removed in later demos, due to having to be cut for The Noise to work. It is currently unknown if he'll be playable in the final game, but according to Pizza Tower Guy he is very low priority right now, so it is likely that he won't be playable in the final game unless it happens very late into the game's development. * During gameplay, Snick collects donuts, which are similar to rings, which are what Sonic a familiar blue hedgehog collects. * Despite being a porcupine, Snick has a more defined snout that is similar to a Hedgehog's. * Hacking in and beating Pizzascare as Snick will take you to the SAGE 2019 Demo hub. Gallery Snick walk.gif|Snick walking 1.png|Snick.exe from Snick's Challenge SNICK WANTS TO KNOW YOUR LOCATION.png|Snick.exe in the Snick's Challenge monitor Sleigh.gif|Snick pulling the sleigh for Peppino and his allies Snick's Taunts.png|Snick's taunts, all of which are based off of YouTuber iteachvader's Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog YTPMVS. Firefur Snick.gif|Firefur Snick, which happens when Snick touches the lava in Bloodsauce Dungeon. Armor Snick.gif|Armor Snick Bomb Snick.gif|bomb snick Snick (Bonk into Wall).gif|Snick after bonking into a wall at Mach 3 or higher. His snout also gets broken. Ouch... SuperSnick.gif|snick before he super jumps SNICK, its him.png|the sign above him SnickVictory.gif|snicks victory pose Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Friendly NPCs